Erased
by Kyuuketsuki Fang
Summary: ONE-SHOT "I am a creation of death. Of pain. Of horror." Plagued with possibilities of humanity, a certain grizzly Noise battles against a Player while facing his wild thoughts. Perhaps he is more human than anyone had thought.


**Disclaimer- I do not own The World Ends With You, or the noise.**

I am a Noise.

I am a creation of nothing but death. Of pain. Of horror.

I live to serve. That is all. I am created to serve. Nothing more.

Do I have a purpose? I am not allowed to wonder. But I do. In my spare time. When there are no Players to erase. When the Reapers do not need my aid, do not demand it.

What is there for me? Why do I feel so empty? I was not created to feel. I was created to kill. To kill what has already been killed.

My heart and mind grow fuzzy. I am being called again. To erase, to kill. A reaper calls, so I will come. I will come, to erase. To erase the souls of others, and prevent myself from being erased instead.

I appear, along with others of my kin. They are also Noise. They live to erase, just as I do. Yet I cannot connect with them. They are not like me. I am not like them.

They—those little frog Noise, those wolf Noise, even the porcupine Noise—they are merely pawns. They are the smallest, tiniest pawns in a huge, corrupt chess game.

I am the queen. The queen that kills them all. Part of the Master Plan that ties us all together.

But even I, the queen, am just another pawn. A mere, miniscule pawn to the player, to the Reapers.

First, the Player uses his Pyrokinesis pin to roast the dark tadpole Noise that follow the frog Noise. They all flinch away from the scorching flames, and disappeared.

_Erased._

Next, the frog Noise attacks. The Player lets out a low snarl, flicking back his bright orange hair. Though the frog slams against his chest and he gets knocked back, his icy blue eyes flash with raw determination. He whirled around, blades appearing as his hands cut through the air. The attack scattered the Noise and confusion rippled through our ranks.

His actions were swift; it took complete determination to watch him speed across the area. Lightning flashed ahead, and one of the frogs made the mistake of jumping to close.

The Player merely pointed. Just a flick of the finger. A quick streak of electricity slammed against the frog Noise, demolishing the poor thing in a second.

_Erased._

It was only me and him. I ignored his partner; her attacks were simple to avoid and did not faze me much at all. The result of a weak connection.

The Player slashed at me with his Onikiri pin again. Again and again, I was hit. But the attack, it did not hurt much. If I was erased, it would only mean release. To be free from this horrendous fate. I yearned for it, but I feared.

So I jumped and flipped, slamming my claws into the dark pavement of the road. He was knocked down by my tremendous force. I was strong, and proud of it.

It was only Day 5; they could not possibly match my skill and power. Many Players had fallen to these hands of mine.

The Player didn't want to give up. He clung to his 'life' so desperately, it seemed. His Psychokinesis pin threw a vending machine at me. The scene would have been laughable if not for my hand being crushed by its great mass.

I roared in agony. Some feeling rippled through my arm—is this what humans called pain?

Impossible!

I was not human! No, humans were my enemy! I needed to erase humans!

Shaking my head violently, my mane of golden fur ruffled out. I performed my grand attack again. Show the Player who had the right to anger me.

No one.

My claws crushed the rocky asphalt again. Pebbles of black rock sprayed up, splintering against gravity and sending a dust cloud into both of our faces.

Neither of us blinked.

He continued to glare at me with enormous contempt, like I was some nasty creature below him. I hated that look.

But he was right. I think we both knew that.

Here in the Game, the Reapers are the best. They are the Kings in this game of ours. Next would be them, the Players. They follow the Reapers orders to the letter, but they kill us. They erase us. We, the Noise, lay at the bottom of the chain. We are used by both; the Reapers use us to eliminate the Players, but the Players erase us to proceed to beat the Reapers.

Pyrokinesis flames licked at my orange fur. I ignored them. They...they hurt. But I refused to submit to those pathetic human feelings. I did not need them. I was a Noise.

Not human.

The Player dashed passed me, and I was too slow to turn around. A sign was thrown at my head and I fell down. Growling menacingly, I decided that this boy was the most annoying Player I had ever faced.

I swiped. Hard. Mustering all the strength I could then and there, I aimed at his face and swung. The air shattered as I cut through it, with more anger and frustration than ever before. This was the end. For him.

And with him would end the world.

I remembered, someone had once told me...it was a dog eat dog world. I had to destroy to avoid being destroyed.

My sharp talons raked his face, and with horror and _pain_ etched on his white face...he fell. With a hollow thud.

His partner fell too, calling out his name in a panic as she, too, began to disappear.

Everything grew fuzzy.

It was over.

_Erased._

And I returned to another time. A time where I wasn't needed. But it was all for naught. It was inevitable.

Soon, I would be summoned by the Reapers again to fight yet another Player.

And soon, I would meet my match.

Soon, I would be...

_Erased._

**Yeah, a bit depressing. I wrote this after I had been killed by the Week 1 Day 5 boss about 20 times in a row. -_-; Yes, I'm pathetic.**

**This was written in the POV of the boss. He's a golden/yellow-orange bear, in case any of you don't recall.**

**So, tell me what you think! It's my first TWEWY fanfic, so tell me what I can improve on so I'll do better next time! We all appreciate reviews. ^^**


End file.
